


Contract That Binds To Two Worlds

by BlackFalteringMoon



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: I didn't really look at the Kistune AU to fit it exactly, I'm lazy with Tags, Kitsune AU, Spelling Error, gift for Melon-bunbun on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFalteringMoon/pseuds/BlackFalteringMoon
Summary: A gift for Melon-bunbun on Tumblr. Not the exact AU from his/her collection but I tried. Spelling errors. Slow update





	

**Author's Note:**

> The * was meant for a name but I can't think of amy good names. After all, names are powerful.

To Melon-bunbun,

Though it is terrible, please accept it. You are free to edit it. Thank you for accepting it. Oh, and since names are powerful with yokai, I'll put stars or something on the names of the yokai I kinda got lost on naming. Though it is a bit different than your AU, I tried. I didn't know much about it and only really heard of it before I wrote the fanfic so I made assumptions.

Shinichi: *

Kaito: •

-YukinaShiraito (Meh terrible Tumblr)

 

Story intro (hand made by me and not official, I think):  
Kitsunes, yokai who wander out in crowds. They wander around observing those worthy to walk among them and spirt them away by a ritual. The ritual is of by drinking the blood of a Kitsune and righting their name down and exchanging it for another name. As names are very powerful, and keeping the one from their human lives would bind them to their previous lives. The deal of walking among the kitsune is to move on from their previous lives and the selected that reject the offer's reasons are unknown, as none did come back alive. But those who get away from them are cursed, they are incomplete. They'll be seen with only one tail. The world of Japan never was able to really understand this so it was pushed away. The rare few who escape are hunted or shunned away from the light. 

 

(....I'm not sure if it's good. But that's my AU summary.)

Story start

 

-(inside)Shinato Shrine-

(Okay, Shinato Shrine is a shrine that Kazuha, Ran, Hattori, and Shinichi live in and tend to.)

 

Shinichi tosses side to side as sweat rolled down from his face onto the fox mask rubbing his face. The feelin made him subconciously frown as a few murmers left his sleep.

"I choose another....ay.....I can't....eav-"

The thought was interupted though as a shrine maiden slammed the shoji open.

"******! I need help with this area! It won't purify-"

Ran looked down on Shinichi as a tick mark formed the longer she stared.

"Oy, I'm busy purifying the shrine as you nap in front of the shoji! Go get a broom!"

Shinichi grunbled as he looked up Ran with a bored stare and turned over as Ran's eye twitched.

"It's your duty today, and I'm sleepy."

"You owe me after I bought you coffee jelly! Now please help me! It's a hot summer day and me and Kazuha need to prepare for the Summer Festival tonight! *sigh* I got more coffee jelly. Also, as a fellow shrine resident please help?"

 

-Later-

"*yawn* As a shrine maiden, aren't you supposed to purify the shrine?" Shinichi asked as he swept a few leaves out of the stone tiles.

"Yeah, but also the other RESIDENTS *ahem* you, also have that duty."

Ran sipped her tea as she scanned Shinichi's purified area to her own.

"Besides, you purify things better because of your high spiritual power."

Shinichi paused as he leaned against his broom and gazed at her. 

"Everybody has spiritual power, and it doesn't matter in cleaning. Also, stop being lazy with the outskirts of the shrine by the woods. Just because you don't like being near the woods doesn't mean you need to be so cautious around it."

Ran averted her eyes as she felt Shinichi turn his sharp glare on her.

"Ugh, I know, but I can't help but feel wierd. Ever since you came hear, if feels like someone is watching us......"

Ran narrowed her eyes as she pieced the past together.

'...the woods always felt mysterious but wierd things have been happening. Plus,'

Ran moved her eyes to look at Shinichi's mask.

'He always wears a mask. From sleeping to bath-'

Ran blushed and choked on her tea as the thought drifted in the air.

*Flashback*

"Hattori-san, I'm using the bath!" Ran shouted in Hattori's direction as she set towels down by her basket next to Kazuha's on the opposite rack from the boy's (Hattori and Shinichi's).

"Hm, I think I should check the water befor-  
KYAAH! SHINICHI! WHY ARE YOU IN THE BATH!"

*Flashback End*

The thought of Shinichi in the bath lingered still as the blush deepened.

"Oy, Ran, why are you blushing?"  
Shinichi took a glance at Ran as she sputtered to regain her composure.

"Ah-um, I....Shinichi, why do you wear a mask?"

Shinichi stilled as the air tensed for a second.

"....it's a seal."

"Wha-?"

"And that's all I'm gonna say. Anyway, I'm gonna eat your jelly now."  
Shinichi passed Ran as he entered the living area of the shrine. Ran looked at him puzzled before he made eye contact and dissapeared to the shrine.

"Wierd..... Oh well, the festival is tonight. Better get the kimonos since the work is done."

 

-Forest Outside The Shrine-

"Heh, looks like I'll get my chance to finally meet him. After all, the Gate is open now. Now, '****'-chan?"

A white fox smiled as it lazily rested against it's tree branch.

 

Chapter 1 end

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally gonna be posted on Tumblr alone but then I thought, others might enjoy it. Plus. I couldn't fit the whole story in a text message.


End file.
